kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Low-Class Roidmude
The is the initial form of the Roidmude monsters before evolving onto their advanced forms. They are referred to by the numbers on their chest, which represent their Cores. They can also forsake their humanoid forms and transform into a larger shape more befitting their animal motifs, called a Giant Roidmude, via the absorption of three Viral Cores or two if they have already evolved into their Advanced Roidmude form. Several Low-Class Roidmudes from all three types have also been modified by Medic into the cockroach-themed Reaper Legion which, though not a true evolution, are an immense upgrade in power. Evidently, Roidmudes can still choose to assume their Low-Class forms following their evolution, as seen when Heart/Roidmude 002, having defeated Protodrive in his Evolved State, was seen in his Low-Class form alongside 003 and 001 as they prepared to brainwash the incapacitated Chase. Having evolved before returning to Japan, both 008 and 006 first appeared in their Low-Class forms, with 008 subsequently transforming into Tornado. In 006's case, this would prove to be his undoing as his transformation into his unseen Evolved State was interrupted half-way by Tenjuro Banno, who terminated his Core before taking over his body. Through data stolen from the Roidmudes through a currently unknown source, Megahex created a force of Mecha Roidmudes, mechanical and numberless recreations of the Low-Class Roidmudes, to combat the Kamen Riders that stood in his way of assimilating Earth and its inhabitants. What surviving members of these Mecha Roidmude in the final battle between ZZZ Megahex's army and the Kamen Riders and Roidmude generals were deactivated upon ZZZ Megahex's permanent death. In a future where he rules the world, Krim Steinbelt commands an army of mass-produced Low-Class Roidmudes all classed as Future Roidmudes, where they have three hyphens in place of numbers for their cores. Gallery Roidmude029.png|Cobra-Type Roidmude Roidmude042.png|Spider-Type Roidmude Roidmude088.png|Bat-Type Roidmude ROIDMUDE-000.png|Human-Type Roidmude Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. Notes *The Roidmudes with single digits (those being from 001 to 009) were notable for having gold-colored collars on their necks, with the addition of smaller frills around their collars. Also, all of them have attained a human disguise (except 007) and the evolved Roidmude Executives mostly came from this group. Appearances Category:Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:Proto Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Spider Monsters Category:Bat Monsters Category:Human Monsters